czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 13
Rozdział 13. Przypadkowość czy nieuniknioność? Pierwsze znane mi pisemne oświadczenie o przyczynach Katastrofy Czarnobylskiej było autorstwa współpracownika IAE W.P. Wołkowa. W liście do dyrektora AES A.P. Aleksandrow 1 maja 1986 roku, kiedy W.P. Wołkow nie miał dostępu do Instytutu, w imieniu M.S. Gorbaczowa wypowiedział następującą kwestię: :„Awaria była uwarunkowana nie przez działania personelu, a konstrukcję strefy aktywnej i złym pojmowaniu zachodzących w niej procesów fizyki neutronów.” Jako bezpośrednie przyczyny zdefiniowano: wprowadzenie dodatniej reaktywności podczas uruchomienia AZ z powodu wadliwej konstrukcji prętów SUZ i wysoki parowy efekt reaktywności. To jedyna całkowicie prawidłowa teza, która otrzymuje ogólne uznanie po pięciu latach. Ono nie jest, oczywiście, wynikiem natchnienia, lecz konkretnej wiedzy o charakterystyce RBMK, jego nieodpowiednich właściwościach, o których dawno informowano kierownictwo, nawet samego A.P. Aleksandrowa. Z Komitetu Centralnego list W.P. Wołkowa został przesłany Gostatomenergonadzorowi, gdzie komisja pod przewodnictwem W.A. Sidorienki przyznała racje prawdziwym przyczynom powstania awarii. Podobna wersja wówczas nie mogła uzyskać większego uznania. Jest dla wielu bardzo niewygodna. Później akt międzyresortowej komisji pod przewodnictwem zastępcy Ministra budowy maszyn średnich A.G. Mieszkowa. Międzyresortowa to ona była przy nazywaniu, potem praktycznie składała się tylko z przedstawicieli Minsredmasza, czyli twórców reaktora, ponieważ podpisania aktu, uwzględniając jego oczywiste uprzedzenia, odmówili Minister Energetyki G.A. Szaszarin, dyrektor WNIIAES A.A. Abagin, główny inżynier Gławatomenergo B.Ja. Pruszinski. Według raportu komisji, do eksplozji doszło wskutek zagotowania się strefy aktywnej, w wyniki zerwania GCN. Zerwanie pomp, czyli odcięcie dopływu do nich termoprzekaźnika dla oziębiania strefy aktywnej, było motywowane niespójnym zużyciem wody zasilającej i termoprzekaźnika, które przechodzi przez każdą pompę. Przez wiele lat pracy miałem do czynienia z przedsiębiorstwami i organizacjami Minsredmasza. Ludzie wyszkoleni, dyscyplina lepsza niż w jakichkolwiek innych zakładach. Ale też i większy egoizm i tupet. Rzadko, ale zdarzały się braki w pracy. Usuwali je w jak można najszybszym terminie. Jednak tak, żeby nie zostało żadnych śladów w postaci aktów czy protokołów. Wszystko to cementowało się ścisłą tajemnicą. Nie przeczę faktom. Jak się okazuje, w resorcie znali wszystkie defekty RBMK i tylko brak rozsądku nie pozwolil kierownictwu na bieżąco je usunąć. W.P. Wołkow zwrócił się do Aleksandrowa. Do kogóż jeszcze mógł pójść? Tylko by spróbował. Zwrócenie się do M.S. Gorbaczowa po awarii, która miała już miejsce, mogło mieć miejsce. Lecz odwołanie się przed awarią, skutkowało by takim nabraniem brudu, że do końca życia by się nie umył. Komisja A.G. Mieszkowa działała wedle starych schematów. Napiszemy odpowiadający ludowi akt, a my sami zrobimy co trzeba. To widać po liście działań technicznych IAE i NIKIET natychmiast po awarii dla reaktorów RBMK. Analiza tego pokazuje, że twórcy reaktora od razu zrozumieli, dlaczego doszło do eksplozji, a tuszowali i chowali prawdę z przyczyn całkiem niezrozumiałych, dalekich od nauki i etyki. G.A. Szaszarin odmówił podpisania aktu, przy Minenergo stworzył Komisję, która wraz z innymi pracownikami, przede wszystkim OKBM – konstruktorami GCN i Ogólnozwiązkowym Instytutem Ciepłowniczym, stworzyli dopełnienie aktu. Ten dokument w swym założeniu prawidłowo rozumuje sedno sprawy. Opierając się na wyliczeniach WNIIAES, uwzględnia dane systemu kontroli i zeznania świadków. Ukazuje nieuzasadnienie tezy komisji głównej A.G. Mieszkowa o zerwaniu pomp. Według mnie, wadą raportu jest przytaczanie wątków – istotnych i nieistotnych, które przytłaczają sens główny. I ten dokument mógł być podstawą ostatecznego zakończenia sprawy. Jednak nie został wzięty pod uwagę. Później 2 i 17 czerwca 1986 roku, pod przewodnictwem A.P. Aleksandrowa na MWTC reaktor zostaje określony dobrym, a personel – złym. Winny. A później to już referat Komisji Rządowej i decyzja Politbiura. Dla trzykrotnego Bohatera i Prezydenta Akademii Nauk, etc., etc., żadnym problemem jest przesortować odpowiednio materiały. Ukierunkowany jak nawigator, wyraźnie naprowadza innych na kurs: kto winny? – Personel; brał udział Aleksandrow w śledztwie? – nie; kto tworzył reaktor RBMK? – N.A. Dollieżał, a Aleksandrow jako wynalazca i Kierownik Naukowy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego; w Czarnobylu po awarii? – wysłano Legasowa, chociaż on nie ma nic z tym wspólnego. On tu rozdaje karty. Należy zaznaczyć. '''W momencie naciśnięcia przycisku zrzutu AZ system kontroli nie rejestruje żadnego sygnału' – ani awaryjnego, ani zapobiegawczego o odchyleniu parametrów reaktora i jego podsystemów. Reaktor zostaje rozpędzony przez awaryjną obronę!!! Nonsens. Projekt reaktora naruszał ponad trzydzieści wymagań normatywnych dokumentów. Żadnego z powyższych trzech punktów zakwestionować nie można, a uznanie ich niesie ze sobą uniewinnienie personelu, przynajmniej każdym normalnym, ludzkim społeczeństwie. Właśnie, normalnym. A u nas? Nigdzie zerwanie GCN nie figuruje jako przyczyna awarii. Radzieccy informatorzy w MAGATE w ogóle niejasno wyjaśniają fazę rozbiegu reaktora. Pojawia się jednak nowe sformułowanie: :„W tym wypadku, prawie-opryczna awaria doszła do skutku przez niezwykle rzadkie nałożenie się na siebie naruszeń trybu i systemu bloku, spowodowanych przez personel energobloku.” Użyty termin – „taki neregulaminowy stan reaktora”. Już dokładnie objaśniałem znaczenie „naruszenia personelu” i „stan nieregulaminowy”. Powołam się tylko na świadczenia naukowców, niezbyt skłonnych do kłamstwa. G.A. Szaszarin, „Новый мир”, № 9 z 1991 r.: :„W prasie pojawiały się informacje, iż personel całkowicie odłączył AZ. To nieprawda.” :„W niektórych publikacjach akcentuje się szereg różnych, rzekomo błędnych, działań personelu. Żadne z nich nie miało wpływu na powstanie i rozwój awarii. Obniżenie mocy do 60 MW także nie jest zabronione przez Regulamin, chociaż, jak wspomniano wyżej, okoliczność taka jest nadzwyczaj negatywna.” Dodam od siebie – tylko na takim reaktorze, w takiej awaryjnej sytuacji. Żywe są sformułowania, zwłaszcza te, które chcą być słyszane. Oto fragment listu z 16.03.90 r. podpisanego przez pierwszego zastępcę dyrektora IAE N.N. Ponomariewa-Stiepana, dyrektora NIKIET Je.O. Adamowa i dyrektora WNIIAES A.A. Abagiana: :„Do awarii doszło wskutek wprowadzenia reaktora w stan wbrew regulaminom, uwarunkowanego wieloma przyczynami: znacznym obniżeniem OZR niż wymaga regulamin, mała wielkość niedogrzania termoprzekaźnika na wejściu do reaktora. W takich warunkach ujawniły się dodatni parowy efekt reaktywności, usterki konstrukcji prętów SUZ, a także niestabilna forma pola neutronowego, powstałego wskutek skomplikowanego stanu przejściowego. Awaria zakończyła się rozbiegiem na neutronach natychmiastowych.” Przyjrzyjmy się uważnie temu krótkiemu wycinkowi. Wymaga on tego, albowiem ci ludzie stoją u steru energetyki atomowej – proszę zwrócić uwagę na stanowiska. Przyjrzyjcie się również dacie, to nie 1986 rok, kiedy można było być niezorientowanym. I tak: * Stan nieregulaminowy. Mały zapas reaktywności. Tak, pewnie, tak było. Mówię „pewnie”, ponieważ dotychczas autorzy reaktora nie dali rozliczenia zapasu w momencie naciśnięcia przycisku AZ. A to ważne. Daremne szukać u autorów listu powodów jego powstania. Powstał on wskutek nieobecności automatycznej AZ i sygnalizacje naruszeń wymagań PBJa przez konstruktorów reaktora. * Stan nieregulaminowy. Małe niedogrzanie termoprzekaźnika u wejścia w strefę aktywną. Dlaczego? Tak się dzieje zawsze przy niskiej mocy, a w 1986 roku wszystkie poziomy mocy były regulaminowe. Jeżeli zaś autorzy listu chcą powiedzieć, że niedogrzanie było niskie z powodu za dużego zużycia termoprzekaźnika, to niesłusznie. Poza tym, przy naciśnięciu przycisku, po którym wszystko się zaczęło, wydatek termoprzekaźnika był nominalny. A tak w ogóle, przy wrzącym reaktorze niedogrzanie może być jakiekolwiek – można sprawdzić w Regulaminie. W takich warunkach ujawnił się pozytywny efekt parowy? Przede wszystkim, nie pozytywny parowy efekt, a niedopuszczalnej wielkości parowy efekt. O tym się mówiło jeszcze na Naukowo-badawczej Radzie Minsredmasza w 1974 roku, gdzie podjęto decyzję, aby był on nie większy. Zapomniano o tej absolutnie słusznej decyzji, do której wrócono dopiero po awarii. A że w innych warunkach by się nie ujawnił? A przy zerwaniu obiegu termoprzekaźnika, przy zerwaniu parociągu, przy zawieszeniu się głównych zaworów, przy zerwaniu GCN? * Usterki konstrukcji prętów SUZ? Ciekawe, do kiedy absolutnie niedopuszczalne defekty będę skromnie nazywane usterkami? Oni te „usterki” i wcześniej się przejawiające, o czym mówią pojawiające się sygnały przekroczenia mocy i szybkość skoków mocy przy zrzuceniu AZ po innych sygnałach. Nie przeanalizowali ich. Bóg uchował się do 26 kwietnia od awarii ze znacznym szybkim wnoszeniem dodatniej reaktywności, inaczej przy takich prętach SUZ eksplozja byłaby nieunikniona. Jakby autorom było niewiadome, co niedopuszczalne w konstruowaniu * A co do tego ma forma pola? Ona zawsze taka po obniżeniu mocy stacjonarnie otrutego reaktora. To oczywiście naturalne z fizycznego punktu widzenia. Forma pola nieprzydatna do tłumienia reaktora? Lepiej formy się czepiać czy normalną obronę zrobić? * Nieregulaminowy stan nie jest w żaden sposób sygnalizowany alarmami? Przecież żadnych nie było. * Dodatni parowy efekt przy odwodnieniu wynosi 5-6 β, co jest nie do przyjęcia z różnych powodów. * AZ wnosi dodatnią reaktywność przy uruchomieniu, a mechanizmy, które zaleca się przy tym stosować zawodzą. * Jeśli forma neutronowego pola, powstającego naturalnie przy każdym zatrzymaniu się reaktora, jest niemożliwa do przyjęcia, to czy można taki reaktor eksploatować? Po prostu nie i uznano to dokonując modernizacji tych reaktorów, które pozostały. Taka opinia kierowników najważniejszych instytutów energetyki atomowej budzi niepokój. Jeśli już nawet po czterech latach nie chcą uczciwie uznać prawdy, zawoalują przyczyny katastrofy, to czy tacy będą rzetelni w sprawach pospolitych? W jakim celu całkowicie ignorują przeliczenia fizyków i konstruktorów reaktora? Słowa kierowników czołowych instytutów nie jest ani przejęzyczeniem, ani nierzetelnością, lecz opinią. Właśnie ignorowanie oczywistych faktów doprowadziło do Katastrofy Czarnobylskiej. Dwa przykłady. Po awarii na pierwszym bloku Leningradzkiej AES w 1975 r. z zerwaniem technologicznego kanału, przez współpracowników IAE zostały wydane rekomendacje, by zwiększyć zabezpieczenia jądrowe dla reaktorów RBMK. :# Obniżenie parowego efektu reaktorów RBMK poprzez: ::* zwiększenie wzbogacenia i spoistości paliwa; ::* zmniejszenie ilości grafitu w aktywnej strefie; ::* umieszczenie w aktywnej strefie reaktora D11; ::* zwiększenie zapasu reaktywności. :# Zmiana konstrukcji prętów SUZ poprzez zwiększenie długości części chłonnej i niezależną regulację energowydajnością poprzez modyfikacje promienia i wysokości, czyli przy regulacji pola radialnego pole aksjalne nie może się zmieniać. :# Stworzenie szybkodziałającej AZ.. Później na Ignalińskiej AES i przy fizycznym uruchomieniu w 1983 r. czwartego bloku Czarnobylskiej AES było wiadome o wnoszeniu przez SUZ dodatniej reaktywności przy wejściu do aktywnej strefy. Reaktory dopuszczono do eksploatacji. Korespondencja między Kierownikiem Naukowym a Głównym Konstruktorem o usunięciu niedopuszczalnych zjawisk nie doprowadziła do niczego, aż do 1986 roku, po którym zaczęto wprowadzać środki zapobiegawcze w życie. Doczekano się. *** Bez analizy tego, co się stało, nie ma pewności, że się to nie powtórzy. Jakiej analizy możemy się spodziewać, skoro w IAE w dniu ogłoszenia oficjalnej wersji zakazano stawiać jakiekolwiek pytania. Nie przypadkiem od twórców reaktora – IAE i NIKIET – nie wyszła żadna analiza zgodności reaktora RBMK-1000 z wymaganiami normatywnych dokumentów, wymaganiami obowiązkowymi dla każdego konstruktora. Tego jest więcej. Po wypuszczeniu w 1989 r. przez A.A. Jadrichinskiego sprawozdania „Awaria jądrowa na czwartym bloku CzAES i bezpieczeństwo jądrowe reaktorów RBMK”, co samo w sobie zawiera wielką pracę analityczną, w Gostatomenergonadzorze odbyła się narada, na której przedstawiciele NIKIET i tak w projekcie RBMK nie uznali naruszeń PBJa i OPB, czyli podstawowych wymagań. Tak, tak, wszyscy uznają, a oni – nie. Wymagania jasne, reaktor ich nie spełniał. Niezbyt dobrze to rokuje na przyszłość, oni nadal będą „tworzyć”. A.A. Jadrichinski nazywa dokument, wydany o Kurskiej AES, w którym wytyka 32 naruszenia PBJa, OPB i „Reguł bezpiecznego tworzenia i eksploatacji AES”, których dopuścili się twórcy RBMK. W styczniu 1991 r. wydano referat komisji Gostatomenergonadzora pod przewodnictwem N.A Steinberga, gdzie wytknięto 15 punktów PBJa i OPB, naruszonych w projekcie mających bezpośredni związek z awarią z 1986 roku. Połowa z tych faktów by wystarczyła, aby uznać reaktor nieużyteczny do eksploatacji. Jakikolwiek wyrób musi być produkowany wedle pewnych standardów, norm. Oczywiście, obejmuje to także reaktory, tutaj normy wyjątkowo srogie. W PBJa i OPB jest napisane, że jakiekolwiek odstępstwo powinno być uzasadnione, nie naruszając bezpieczeństwa jądrowego, po uzgodnieniu w odpowiednich instancjach. Nic takiego w sprawie RBMK-1000 nie było. Bezstronna komisja, złożona z pracowników organu nadzorczego, wyliczyła w projekcie RBMK-1000 piętnaście naruszeń, mających bezpośredni związek z awarią z 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Dlatego o żadnej przypadkowości nie może być mowy. Katastrofa była nieunikniona! Reaktor miał dodatni szybki współczynnik reaktywności mocy, co czyniło go dynamicznie niestabilnym. Pozytywny efekt reaktywności przy odwodnieniu obiegu termoprzekaźnika wynosił 5-6 BETA. Poawaryjne rozliczenia pokazują, że na awarię składało się kilka czynników. Awaryjna obrona przy uruchomieniu poprzez sygnał awaryjny lub ręcznie, jak to miało miejsce 26 kwietnia 1986 roku, wnosiła w ciągu pięciu (!) sekund „skuteczną” dawkę reaktywności. Takie zjawisko w normalnej ludzkiej świadomości jest nie do pojęcia. Dla fachowców jest jasne, że katastrofa była nieunikniona. W ciągu całej eksploatacji, od uruchomienia pierwszego energobloku na Leningradzkiej AES w 1973 roku, niejednokrotnie pojawiały się przejawy niezadowalającej, jądrowo niebezpiecznych właściwości reaktora. Były i przejawy nieodpowiednich właściwości prętów SUZ. Naukowcy rozumieli co się dzieje, jednak wszystkie propozycje naprawy czekały za dużo lat, aż doszło do awarii. Uwzględniając ignorancję Kierownika Naukowego i Głównego Konstruktora względem niedopuszczalnych dla użytkowanego reaktora właściwości, jego katastrofa była nieunikniona. Krótkie napomnienia w tym rozdziale dotyczące wersji przyczyn Katastrofy Czarnobylskiej, wysnutych przez twórców reaktora, jak i fragment listu kierowników IAE i NIKIET, pokazują, że nawet po długim czasie nie są oni w stanie przyznać się do swoich błędów, cały czas są zdolni zwodzić naukowe, wliczając cały świat, społeczeństwo. Dezinformują społeczeństwo. Wykorzystując monopol materiałów po awarii, przez długi czas będą w stanie to czynić. Podobne położenie nie tylko nie daje gwarancji niepowtórzenia się awarii, ale i budzi oczywiste obawy. Potrzebni są ludzi, zdolni do twórczego myślenia.